


First and Last

by okdreaming



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times for Chloe. Last time's for Lionel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> An old story from 2006. Written for the au100.

The first time Chloe Sullivan had sex with Lionel Luthor it was a quarter to two in the afternoon on a Sunday, and the earth really didn't move that much.

The first time Chloe Sullivan went to Lionel Luthor's office, locked the door and climbed on his lap it was half past six in the evening on a Monday.

The first time Chloe Sullivan went to Lionel Luthor's Metropolis townhouse it was five past three in the afternoon on a Tuesday. The house was smaller and less ostentatious than she had been expecting.

The first time Chloe Sullivan felt Lionel Luthor's tongue flicking her clit it was a quarter to eleven in the morning on a Wednesday and she was cutting school.

The first time Chloe Sullivan went down on Lionel Luthor it was ten to four in the afternoon on a Thursday and he was very late for a board meeting.

The first time Chloe Sullivan lied to Lex Luthor about her association with his father it was ten past seven in the evening on a Friday and Chloe couldn't bring herself to care whether he believed her or not.

The first time Chloe fell asleep in Lionel's arms it was five past midnight on a Saturday morning.

The last time Lionel Luthor fired someone it was five past ten on a Wednesday morning and the imbecile had it coming.

The last time Lionel Luthor visited his attorney it was five past one on a Thursday afternoon. Lionel had felt compelled to remove the last of Lucas' homicidal offspring from his Will and Testiment after a poorly executed assassination attempt.

The last time Lionel Luthor left his office it was five past five on a Friday afternoon. There was a suspiciously large amount of people in the building for that time of day on a Friday.

The last time Lionel Luthor laid fresh flowers on Lillian Luthor's grave it was five past six on a Saturday evening.

The last time Lionel Luthor was forced to endure a hug from his eldest granddaughter it was five past seven on a Sunday evening, and he had never managed to break her out of the habit.

The last time Lionel Luthor saw his eldest son Lex it was five past nine on a Monday evening. The former President was starting to look his age.

The last time Lionel fell asleep in the arms of his wife of fifty years it was five past midnight on a Tuesday morning.


End file.
